starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Lusankya
Lusankya var en ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought bygget af Kuat Drive Yards. Efter skibet blev bygget, blev det begravet under bygningerne på Coruscant, hvor det blev gjort til Ysanne Isards private fængsel, og senere som hendes kommando skib under Bacta Krigen. Da Isard blev besejret blev Lusankya overtaget af Den Nye Republik, og var en del af dennes flåde indtil skibets ødelæggelse under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Specifikationer Lusankya var den anden Executor-class Star Destroyer der blev bygget. Det var 19,000 meter langt, tolv gange længden af en almindelig ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer. Det kunne bære mere end 5,000 våben, mindst 12 TIE Fighter eskadriller, mindst 200 andre skibe, to prefabrikerede garnision baser, og nok stormtroopere og AT-ATs til at indtage ethvert stjerne system. Historie Konstruktion og placering på Coruscant Lusankya blev bygget samtidig med hendes søsterskib, Executor; under konstruktionen gik begge skibe under navnet Executor for at få det til at se ud som om at der kun var et skib. Mens Executor blev sendt i kamp efter hun blev færdigbygget, blev Lusankya sendt til Coruscant og begravet under planetens overflade. Bygningerne over skibet blev genbygget over skibet for at gemme det. Selvom det er ukendt hvordan Imperiet kunne holde et sådan projekt hemmeligt, er det muligt at alle vidnerne blev henrettet, eller at Kejser Palpatine brugte Kraften til at få alle vidner til at glemme hvad de så. Der var også mange teorier om at Lusankya blev anbragt på Coruscant for at give Palpatine muligheder for at slippe væk fra planeten hvis den skulle blive angrebet af fjendtlige styrker. Kun få folk kendte til skibets eksistens, placering, og hvad det skulle bruges til. Ysanne Isard's private fængsel En del af Lusankya fungerede som et privat fængsel for Imperiets Efteretningstjenestes chef Ysanne Isard. Isard kunne komme frem til Lusankya gennem en række af hemmelige tunneler rundt omkring på planeten, der var forbundet til skibet. En af disse tunneler førte til det Galaktiske Museum, en anden til den 43. etage i Kejset Paladset, og en til Imperiets Senats bygning. Når hun forhørte Lusankya's fanger var Isard nådesløs, og brugte alle metoder hun så som nødvendige—såsom tortur og stoffer—for at få de oplysninger hun ville have. Hun gjorde også sine fanger, oftede fangede oprører, til sleeper agenter. Disse agenter bliv bagefter sendt tilbage til deres familier, venner, og kollegaer, hvor Isard brugte dem til at udspionere Oprørsalliancen, udføre sabotage, og myrde fjender. Corran Horn hørte første gang om fængslet da den Corellian Diktators største rival blev myrdet af sin hjælper. Hjælperen var blevet taget til Lusankya og gjort til en agent, derefter vendte han tilbage og dræbte sin chef. Efter mordet blev han ved med at gentage ordet "Lusankya" igen og igen. Selvom ingen andre end Isard's nærmeste folk kendte til Lusankya's placering, blev det berygtet som Ysanne Isard's private fængsel. Oprørsalliancens General Jan Dodonna blev sendt til Lusankya efter det Femte Slag om Yavin IV hvor han blev fanget. Tycho Celchu blev også sendt derhen efter han blev fanget over Coruscant. Isard prøvede at gøre Celchu til en af hendes ageter, men det lykkedes ikke. Han blev sendt til Akrit'tar, men slap senere væk, og vendte tilbage til oprørerne. Efter Horn blev fanget under Slaget om Coruscant, blev han anbragt på Lusankya og mødte Jan Dodonna. Gennem ham, lærte Horn at der var mange folk der, ligesom Tycho Celchu, ikke var modtagelige for Isards hjernevaskelse. Disse fanger blev sendt tilbage til Lusankya''s fængsel eller overført til andre fængsler. Horn lærte også om en mærkelig ting i fængslet: I der rum hvor fangerne arbejdede, ville en sten "falde op" hvis man kastede den højt nok. Dette var fordi den kunstige tyngdekraft i Star Dreadnoughten var roteret så fangerne arbejdede med hovedet nedad, en taktik der blev brugt af Isard til at forhindre fangerne i at flygte. Hvis nogle prøvede at grave sig ud fra fængslet ville de grave opad og gå dybere ind i fængslet. Til sidst lykkedes det for Horn at flygte fra fængslet. Under flugten fandt han et 'bibliotek' på ''Lusankya og opdagede at Celchu, ligesom ham selv, var blevet opgivet i hjernevaskelses processen. Udover dette, fandt han også ud af hvem den rigtige forræder i Rogue Squadron var. Han fandt også en blaster og en hemmelig tunnel der fik ham væk fra skibet. Tunnelen første ham til en hemmelig del af det Galaktiske Museum hvor Horn fandt ud af at han stadig var på Coruscant. Flugten fra Coruscant .]] Efter Horn flygtede, vidste Isard at Den Nye Republik snart ville finde Lusankya og fange hende hvis hun blev hvor hun var. Isard fik skibet til at bryde fri fra planeten. Da Lusankya forlod planeten ødelagde hun mere end 259 km² af planetens overflade, og dræbte millioner. Lusankya kæmpede sig vej gennem planetens to skjolde og forlod systemet efter en kort ildkamp mod en Golan forsvarsplatform. Slaget om Thyferra Lusankya rejste til Thyferra, hvor Imperiets styrker hjalp med at lave et kup der gjorde Isard til planetens leder. Fordi Den Nye Republik nu ikke ville angribe Isard, en lovlig valgt leder af Thyferra, opsagde Corran Horn, Wedge Antilles, og andre medlemmer af Rogue Squadron deres stillinger i Den Nye Republiks flåde og fortsatte selv kampen mod Isard. Da hun ankom til Thyferra, blev Lusankya forstærket af ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyerne Avarice og Virulence og ''Victory''-class Star Destroyeren Corrupter. Over de næste måneder begyndte the Rogues langsomt at samle deres styrker, mens de lavede små angreb mod Imperiets styrker så de kunne lave det endelige angreb. Corrupter blev ødelagt ved Alderaan da en automatisk Alderaaniansk krigs kryder, Valiant, sluttede sig til the Rogues. Kommandør Antilles overtalte Sair Yonka—kaptajnen af Avarice—til at forlade Isards flåde. Efter dette havde Isard kun Lusankya og Virulence tilbage. Da Isard's styrker opdagede Rogue Squadrons rum station over Yag'Dhul, blev Lusankya og Virulence sendt afsted for at ødelægge den. Med da de nåede frem var the Rogues væk, og det viste sig, at rumstationen var meget svært bevæbnet. Lusankya flygtede fra systemet, mens Virulence blev fanget i stationens trækstråle. Lusankya fik ikke sine TIE-fightere med da hun flygtede. Kaptajnen af Lusankya, Joak Drysso, vendte tilage til Thyferra og forventede et slag. Men da skibet ankom var der ikke andet end normal trafik. Kort til senere ankom en Star Destroyer i systemet. Det var Avarice, der nu hed Freedom. Freedom transporterede Rogue Squadron til Thyferra. Pludselig blev Lusankya ramt af en byge af missiler. Missilerne kom fra nogle skibe over planeten. Antilles havde overtalt nogle fragtskibe til at hjælpe med angrebet. De var blevet udstyret med kraftige torpedoer, men havde ikke nogen målsøgnings computere. Istedet blev missilerne styret af Rogue Squadron's computers. Freedom og Valiant angreb også Lusankya. Freedom blev svært beskadiget, men Valiant klarede slaget uden betydelige skader. Snart ankom Virulence i Thyferra systemet. Med den var ikke længere under imperiets kontrol. En eskadrille af A-Wings ledet af Pash Cracken havde fundet Virulence under slaget ved Yag'Dhul, og skibets kaptajn havde overgivet tig. Virulence vendte nu sine våben mod Lusankya. Kommandør Antilles spurgte Lusankya''s kaptajn om han ville overgive sig, da han kunne se at skibet ikke ville holde meget længere. Drysso nægtede at overgive sig og var tilsyneladende blevet desperat efter de sidste dages begivenheder. Han gjorde klar til at styrte ''Lusankya ned i Thyferra, mod besætningens ønske, da han blev dræbt af sin assisten. Hans assisten, Kaptajn Waroen overgav skibet til Antilles. Isard blev tilsynesladende dræbt da Tycho Celchu ødelagde det skib hvor hun tilsyneladende var ombord. Efter Bacta Krigen Lusankya blev svært beskadiget under slaget om Thyferra. Området hvor fængslet var placeret var blevet ødelagt. Heldigvis for fangerne var de ikke ombord på skibet under slaget, fordi Isard havde sendt dem til andre fængsler. Efter slaget blev Corran Horn og Mirax Terrik gift på skibet med Tycho og Iella Wessiri som vidner. Antilles, Horn, og resten af eskadrillen vendte tilbage til Den Nye Republik. Lusankya forlod Thyferra systemet og blev flyttet til et hemmeligt sted, hvor det blev repareret. Der blev spredt mange rygter om at Lusankya var blevet ødelagt—enten at skaderne havde været så store, at de ikke kunne repareres, eller at Lusankya var blevet skilt ad til reservedele. Skibet var stadig ved at blive repareret under Storadmiral Thrawn's felttog mod Den Nye Republik. Skibet blev repareret og to store Oprørs-mærker blev malet på siderne af skibet. Fængslet blev fjernet fra skibet, og blev erstatet af et hospital. Reperationerne var så hemmelige at selv nogle af republikkens rådsmedlemmer ikke var klar over at Lusankya stadig eksisterede indtil militæret fortalte det. Ysanne Isard, der var sluppet væk fra Thyferra systemet i slutningen af Bacta Krigen, havde holdt sig skjult i flere år. Hun dukkede op igen i 9 ABY og prøvede at stjæle hendes elskede Lusankya tilbage. Ved at arrangere faldet af Delak Krennel og hans Ciutric Hegemony, håbede Isard at holde Den Nye Republik beskæftiget længe nok til at hun kunne stjæle Super Star Destroyeren. Men Booster Terrik og Iella Wessiri gennemskuede hendes plan, og ventede på hende da hun ankom. Isard forsøgte at dræbe Wessiri med sin blaster, men det lykkedes ikke, og hun blev selv dræbt. I Den Nye Republiks tjeneste Efter Isard's død blev Lusankya en fast del af republikkens flåde. En af dens opgaver var at fungere som en medicinsk forskninge laburatorium i tilfælde af at Imperier endnu en gang ville bruge biologiske våben. " under Slaget om Borleias.]] Udover at lave skibet om til et hospital lykkedes det også for Republikken at skære den på skibets besætning. Lusankya blev også udstyret med nyt panser der var kraftigere end det på Imperiets dreadnoughts. Skibet var under Wedge Antilles kommando og fungerede som en base for Rogue Squadron. Udover Rogue Squadron var der også mere end 100 andre skibe ombord på Lusankya. Skibet første mission for Den Nye Republik var det Andet Slag om Phaeda i 11 ABY. I 12.5 ABY var hun med i Slaget om Orinda. Lusankya var en del af Den Nye Republiks flåde i mere end 20 år. Hun var med i Slaget om Borleias under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen, hvor hun var med til at beskytte Republikken fæstning på Borleias i mere end en måned. Men efter skibet havde fået alvorlige skader blev det besluttet at skibet skulle forlades. Lusankya's besætning blev langsomt taget væk fra skibet, mens hendes våben blev afmonteret og flyttet til andre krigsskibe. Istedet instalerede Den Nye Republiks ingenører kæmpemæssigt spyd på undersiden af skibet. Da Borleias til sidst blev evakueret blev Lusankya sendt til at ødelægge Yuuzhan Vongernes Domain Hul klodeskib (det størte klodeskib i Yuuzhan Vong flåden) i en selvmordsmission med kodenavnet "Operation Emperor's Spear." Med en flåde af Den Nye Republiks skibe som eskorte nåede Kommandør Eldo Davip frem til klodeskibet og styrtede Lusankya's ind i det. Begge skibe blev tilintetgjort, og Den Nye Republiks skibe kunne trække sig tilbage i det kaos der var opstået efter to af de største skibe i galaksen var blevet ødelagt. Kommandører og besætning Besætning under Bacta krigen: *Kaptajn Joak Drysso (kommanderende officer) *Oberst Arl (starfighter Kommandør) *Løjtnant Waroen (kaptajnens assistent/sensor officer) *Løjtnant Gorev (skytte officer) *Løjtnant Rosion (Chef Navigatør) *Løjtnant Yesti (kommunikations officer) Man ved ikke særlig meget om besætningen under skibets tjeneste under Den Nye Republik; andet end at skibet blev kommanderet af General Wedge Antilles i flere år fra 11 ABY, og da skibet blev ødelagt i 28 ABY, var hun under Kommandør Eldo Davip. Bag scenerne *''Lusankya'' har fået sit navn fra Lubyanka, et berygtet KGB fængsel. Forfatteren Michael Stackpole sagde, "Jeg ville have det til at lyde som fængslet i Moskva fordi det ligesom Lusankya var umuligt at flygte fra." http://www.moseisley.com/mos/iview/masinterview.html *Det er også muligt at navnet er kommet fra RMS Lusitania, et brittisk skib der blev sænket af en tysk u-båd under Første Verdenskrig. Optrædender *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' Kilder *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Category:Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts Category:Fængsler